Third Generation- the Hell Jumper
by TheRedJ0ker
Summary: In the ages of humanity there has been three generations. The first two were destroyed by the reapers. Now one young member of the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers will try to stop it happening again. His people are gone but he will keep fighting to save the , Third Generation.


**Disclaimer:**

**I do not halo or mass effect **

**Mass effect is owned by Bioware**

**Halo is owned by Microsoft **

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

_**DATE: UNKNOWN**_

_**LOCATION: UNKNOWN**_

_**CURRENT SUIT USER: ORIBITAL DROP SHOCK TROPPER LIEUTENANT JAYDEN DANTE **_

_**STATUS: UNCONSCIOUS **_

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**JAYDEN DANTE**

"Nap times over ass hole" a deep voiced man said to Jayden as he began to stir. As Jayden opened his eyes he saw his helmets interior systems booting up, first to come back online was his HUD which gave him the run down on how long till his armours would come back online;

_**SHIELDS: ONLINE**_

_**HEART RATE MONITOR: ONLINE**_

_**MOTION TRACKER: REBOOT COMPLETE IN T-MINUS 5 MINUTES**_

_**GRENADE COUNT: 0**_

_**AMMO COUNT: NO WEAPON EQUIPPED **_

_**CLOCKING SYSTEMS: CHARGING T-MINUS 8 MINUTES **_

_**PLASMA WRIST BLADE: CHARGING T-MINUS 6 MINUTES**_

Jayden looked around room to see that he was in a small well lit room; in front of him was a 1 by .5 metre table with his weapons and ammunition lying on top of it.

His type-1 energy weapon (energy sword), his type-52 pistol (mauler) and lastly his personal favourite and favourite of many of his fellow ODST's; M7/Caseless Submachine Gun.

On the other side of the table from him was a female looking alien with blue skin with tentacles on her head. She was wearing a set of yellow body armour that covered her whole body other than her head and in the centre of it had a strange symbol what looked like a star with the letter E in the centre. From looking at her face it would look like she was quite young way too young to be leading an interrogation.

The blue alien began to talk but not in any language that Jayden could understand or what his translation software could pick up what was strange for him but didn't faze him, he was in an interrogation but couldn't understand the interrogator. Then out of nowhere the interrogator stopped talking and stared at him with a quizzical look as if she had asked him a question, then she spoke again in that same pitch and mouth formations as the question but this time had an angrier tone to it. After another long pause and Jayden not understanding again the alien let out what seemed to be a sigh then nodded to something behind him.

_**MOTION TRACKER: ONLINE.**_

Jayden's motion sensor came online just in time to see a two red dots flash on his motion sensor one from in front of him which was the alien then a second one that moved closer from behind himself, Jayden tried to turn his head around but it was too late he felt a heavy force come down onto the back of his helmet forcing his head to crash onto the table shaking it causing his weapons and ammo to shudder and move. Jayden lifted his head off the table luckily his helmet took most of the impact over wise that would have hurt him a lot, he turned his head to left to see the culprit; it was a _human _male that was wearing what looked the same as the female alien the only difference was that his armour had large shoulder pads with the strange symbols on them, he had short brown hair, thin stubble around his mouth and he have a blue eye piece that looked similar to what some human marines of who fought in the human/covenant war wore.

"answer the fucking question" the person yelled at him acting as if he had all the power in the room, not likely Jayden could think of ten ways he could kill the man even with his right hand cuffed to the chair. It didn't matter though Jayden online had to stall for three minutes until his energy blade had finished charging. 'Might as well get some information out of this' Jayden thought to himself.

"What about this you answer few question for me then I'll tell you anything you want" Jayden lied at that last part but these people didn't seem too bright. Much to Jayden liking the strange alien nodded in approval which meant that she could understand him but he couldn't understand her.

"well that's good first question who are you people" he wanted to get the idea on the people he was going to kill, he didn't want to go out and kill everyone only to find out they where some government navy or something.

"You're fucking joking right, we're the mercenary group; Eclipse, I would have thought you would known who owned the cruiser you where sneaking onto before you did." The arrogant merc gloated

"Why do you think I came aboard" Jayden smiled under his helmet making his interrogators go into a state of confusion, which is what the ODST was waiting for.

_**PLASMA WRIST BLADE: ONLINE**_

Jayden activated his blade cutting his cuffed hand free and in one swift movement he grabbed his mauler off the table firing two shots into the unshielded alien sitting on the other side of the table, then moving his blade around right into his human adversaries head killing both of his interrogators in the room.

He walked over the table and picked up his weapons. Putting his mauler and submachine gun back in their respected holsters and keeping his energy sword in hand for the close quarters that would happen in the tight spaces of the ship...

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

**Hey guys this is TheRedJ0ker here again going for a take two of the story of Jayden in the Mass Effect universe. **

**Please review so I can get an idea on how to change the story in any way to make it easier to read.**

**Also I would like an opinion on what game I should start this story in; mass effect 1 or mass effect 2 **

**Until next time **

**TheRedJ0ker**


End file.
